The True Meaning of Love
by Unit 03
Summary: In a long struggle to stop Dr. Eggman's latest plot, Sonic and Amy discover that love is more than an emotion. Watch as they try to understand themselves and each other. PG for violence. FINISHED!
1. Fallen Hero

- The True Meaning of Love -/  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Ages (These will be updated to help keep track of time.) Sonic: -----18 Amy: ------15 Knuckles: -19 Tails: ------13 Rouge: ----20  
  
AN: Special Thanks to my good friend Miguel for doing the beta reading.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Fallen Hero  
  
Beep...beep...beep. The sound of a machine monitoring Sonic's heart. Inside a hospital, on the second floor, Sonic sleeps in ICU. Several IVs go into his hand, supplying whatever Sonic needs to get through the night. Bruises, stitches, casts. Sonic lay still, breathing slowly. The white room is a blur around the blue and pink. Amy sits in chair next to the bed, holding Sonic's hand with care; a tear in her eye. Outside, the clouds cover the sky in an endless grey. Without so much as a sound, two more familiar figures walk in the room.  
  
Knuckles and Tails look over at their comrade, downed in a twisted battle. Without taking her eyes off Sonic, Amy thinks about the day.  
  
"He was only trying to save me." Indeed, Sonic had put everything else aside just to see Amy safe. Tails looked away, just wanting the moment to be a lie.  
"Eggman went too far." said Knuckles. Yes, the Doctor sent all his attacks to Amy, knowing Sonic would throw himself in harms way to protect her.  
  
Tails drifts off for a few seconds, remember all the details of the incident. Amy was knocked unconscious. Eggman brought her up on the top deck with him. When Sonic came to help, Eggman did the unthinkable. He fired a round of explosives at the helpless Amy, who lay still. Sonic ran to save her. He threw himself over Amy, shielding her from the blast. When he tried to carry her to safety, another round was already on its way. Tails remembered the anguish and rage as he watched Sonic sent flying from the explosion and knowing there was nothing he could do. Those feelings quickly changed to wonder and amazement, watching Sonic turn his body in the air to break Amy's fall. He couldn't bear to watch anymore. His eyes were shut tight as he cried, holding onto the iron bars that held him back. "Will Sonic be okay?" asked the worried fox. Amy wipes the tear from her eye before speaking again. "The doctors say they want to keep him under intensive care for a while longer, but he can make it." They all knew it. Sonic's spirit wouldn't let him go down without a fight. "It kills me to think he's like this because of me. sniff" A dead silence fell over the room again; the only sound remaining was the heart monitor. Amy keeps her eyes closed, praying that Sonic would make it. A minute passes.  
Amy lifts her head quickly as she feels something. Sonic's hand holds hers now. She looks towards him. His eyes barely open, but just enough to see that beautiful emerald green she can get lost in. Sonic's enchanting shade of blue is unharmed despite his injuries. She sees Sonic looking back at her. Despite all the drugs, Sonic makes an effort to give Amy a comforting look. Amy shows a tiny smile as her tears of sorrow and joy battle for dominance. Sonic admires for that moment her beautiful passion pink. Knuckles and Tails miss this moment, too caught up in what they will do next.  
As quick as the moment came, Sonic went back to sleep, leaving Amy reassured that he wouldn't give up. Amy let out a heavy breath, letting go of Sonic's hand.  
"Guys, watch over Sonic for me. There's something I have do." She gets up, grabs her purse, and walks out, keeping her eyes on Sonic as long as possible. Tails and Knuckles look at each other in confusion.  
"What's she up to?" Knuckles said with a hint of suspicion.  
"I don't know. I wouldn't worry. She always knows what she's doing."  
"Maybe."  
  
Amy walks out of the hospital. A chilly November wind blows by. She walks down a couple blocks till she spots a nearby payphone. Amy reaches into her purse, searching through, pushing all her junk aside. She found it, a plain white card with a number written on it in red ink. She picks up the hook and rapidly dials the number on the card. Just one tone goes by before the call is answered.  
"Hello Miss Rose. We can be there in ten minutes."  
"Wait. How did you..."  
"We'll explain everything when we get there. Just sit tight."  
  
Amy walks over to a bus bench just feet away. She sits, holding her arms and leaning forward as the cold wind picks up again. She rubs her arm, looking off at the sky. She remembers how only a few days after the ARK a pair of men in black suits and sunglasses approached her. She was given that card and instructed to call that number 'should anything happen to Sonic.' She especially remembers how the two left without letting her ask a single question.  
Amy kept her mind off the cold as best she could. She started thinking about Sonic again. She still loved him with all of her pure heart. Did Sonic risk his life because he loved her or just because he was being a hero? She began shivering.  
"Why Amy, you'll catch your death of cold in this weather." said an elderly man as he put a heavy overcoat on her.  
"Huh. Oh, thanks, Johan." This was one of Amy's neighbors from her building. He was a tall, slender man with grey and white hair, and a neatly trimmed beard.  
"Johan, what were things like for you and Elaine before you got engaged?" The old man smiled as he sat next to the young girl.  
"Well," His chuckles stopping him for a second. "I could barely get a moment's peace around her. Things were very different back then, but we were young, things change." His eyes divert in the pleasant memories of his youth. "Why do you ask, Amy?"  
"Um," She struggled to get her words. "It's about Sonic."  
"Ah," Johan gave a hearty chuckle, knowing all too well what this was about. "Are you still worried about him not responding to your affection?" Amy could only nod in response as she sniffed; a tear on the way. The man saw her pain, and though he knew it would pass he also knew that for her it felt like it would never leave. "Now listen to me. You mustn't worry about that. I've seen how Sonic gets around you. You don't have anything to get upset over." Amy sniffed again, the tear already on her cheek.  
"But, what if he really doesn't love me? What if he never takes me for anything more than his friend?"  
"Oh come now. I'm far too old not to know these things. I had Sonic figured out a long time ago. He's just waiting for something. You just need to find out what that is." Amy looked Johan square in the eye.  
"Do you know?" He smiled, semi closing his eyes and tilting his head down.  
"Now that would be cheating." He raised his eyes back to her. "This is something you have to do for yourself." A black van pulled up in front of them.  
  
"My ride's here." She got up, letting the overcoat fall on the bench.  
"Take care, Amy. I know things will work out." As the door of the van open, Amy kept thinking in her mind that Johan didn't know what he was talking about. She couldn't believe that Sonic would ever be more than a friend now. She still loved him with all her heart, but she knew it wasn't enough. As she walking inside the black van, greeted by four men in identical black suits, she thought to herself. 'If Sonic doesn't want me for more than a friend, then maybe it's time to let go.'  
  
The closest man was the first to speak.  
"Good evening Miss Rose."  
  
AN: This time I have a lot more in store for you, the reader. In this epic story, nothing can be taken at face value. Nearly every detail can give new insight and foreshadow events to come. Nothing is written by accident. 


	2. Unexpected Opportunity

- The True Meaning of Love -/  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Ages: Sonic: -18 Amy: -15 Knuckles: -19 Tails: -13 Rouge: -20  
  
Special Thanks to my good friend Miguel for doing the beta reading .  
  
CHAPTER 2: Unexpected Opportunity  
  
Amy snapped herself back to reality.  
  
"Miss Rose, I am only permitted to disclose the following information:" Amy didn't feel comfortable around these guys. Their dark sunglasses made it impossible to see their eyes. "We are to escort you to the capital. Direct orders from the President." Amy was a bit stunned.  
  
"The President? What does he want with me?" The men kept their straight faces at all times.  
  
"I'm sorry. But as I said before, I have no further information." Amy sunk in her seat. A total silence blasted through the vehicle. The rest of the ride was silence. Even the radio was kept off.  
  
During the ride Amy couldn't keep her mind off her new goal. How would she be able to get over Sonic? She thought of what she had to do to make this happen. But would it be possible for her? About thirty minutes later, the van pulled up in front of the Presidential House, which was tall and elegant with white pillars.  
  
"Miss Rose, if you will follow me now." As the van door swung open, even more of these agents were visible at all the entrances. Amy was led through the main entrance; she looked all around at the building. She had never been to this side of the city before. As the walked through the elaborate hallway, the agent stopped in front of an elevator. He pulled out a key and opened the doors. Amy completely forgot about Sonic at this point: she was now more concerned with what she was doing there. They walked inside onto a thin grayish blue carpet. They went up three floors and still not another word from this man. Once the doors opened, the agent led Amy around one corner and to a pair of dark blue doors. This time, though, he didn't have a key. He knocked on the door instead. A pair of agents opened the doors from the inside. Amy was both shocked and reassured to see who was there. Sitting on the couch, just beyond the President was none other than Rouge the Bat. Amy gave a brief sigh of relief as she walked inside the office. They had become fast friends after the ARK was over.  
  
"Welcome Miss Rose." said the President getting up from his black leather chair. The agents closed the doors behind her. "I'm sure you have many questions and I'll give you as many answers as I can." Rouge sat comfortably in the couch, laid back, legs crossed, not paying much attention to the President.  
  
"Well, I guess I really only have one question. Why am I here?" Amy spoke in an almost demanding voice.  
  
"Hmm, let me start from the beginning:" A deep breath. "Ever since we started Project G.U.N., we've been forced to plan for the event that Sonic would be unable to fight Dr. Eggman. We knew relatively little about this madman, so we relied on Sonic to be the one to take him out before we were put on the defensive." He began moving away from his desk. "We decided that we need more information on Dr. Eggman to be able to stop him, which is why we sent Miss Rouge undercover, though in the end Sonic came through." He turned and looked out the windows into the darkening sky. "Right now we're in a bad situation. Our defenses haven't fully recovered since the ARK incident and as you may very well know, Sonic is temporarily out of commission." Amy started getting that feeling that she knew where this was going. "This is where you come in. According to our sources, you infiltrated Dr. Eggman's facilities on numerous occasions, is this true?" He spoke looking straight at her.  
  
"Yes Mr. President. That's right."  
  
"Good. Then I'll get right to the point. No one else we can contact, besides Miss Rouge, knows Dr. Eggman and his installation patterns as well as you. We have information that leads us to believe that Dr. Eggman is holding the Chaos Emerald he stole from one of our bases in this new mobile fortress. We want you and Miss Rouge to infiltrate that fortress and take back the Chaos Emerald. He will have less power for his machines and we will have a better chance of repelling him with our military forces, which are now simply waiting for my signal. Are you willing to take this task?" Amy started thinking. She knew she wanted to do it, but at the same time she just wanted to go back to Sonic's side. Why was he still haunting her thoughts?  
  
"Um, I'm going to need a minute to think this through." Rouge was watching Amy from the couch.  
  
"Why don't you boys give us a while alone?" Rouge spoke simply, showing no subordination.  
  
"Sure Miss Rouge. Gentlemen, if you don't mind." The President and the two agents all left the room, leaving the girls to themselves.  
  
"Now, why don't you tell me what's the matter? Don't try and hide it. Something's bothering you." Amy looked at Rouge with sad eyes. "Sit over here honey" she said as she sat up and patted the seat in the couch next to her. Amy slowly walked over and sat next to Rouge. "What's wrong, honey?" Amy let out a long heavy sigh before she could speak.  
  
"I don't know. It's about Sonic."  
  
"Aha. I knew love had something to do with this."  
  
"I just don't know anymore. It's seems he's never going to love me like I loved him."  
  
"Hold on a second. You said 'loved'. What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well, I figure if he can only go as far as being my friend, then maybe I'll just do the same. I'll forget that I ever loved him." Rouge grabbed Amy, forcing Amy to face her.  
  
"Look at me Amy. I know you don't mean that. I know what you see in him, and he sees something in you too. It's not you to just give up hope." Amy's tears returned. She fell on Rouge's shoulder, sobbing quietly. Rouge gave Amy an embracing hug. "There, there." Rouge pulled Amy off, holding her at arm's length. "Now tell me, do you love him?" Amy wiped away her tears and gave Rouge an affirming nod. "Well now it's time to test that love. Are you willing to fight for him?"  
  
"Yes." Amy spoke with her eyes closed and in a small voice.  
  
"Are you willing to do impossible to him?"  
  
"Yes." Amy's voice return to normal tone.  
  
"Are you willing to die for him?" Without hesitation, Amy responded in a louder tone.  
  
"Yes!" Rouge let Amy go with a smile.  
  
"It's good to have you back to your old self. Just remember, don't give up hope."  
  
"I've decided. I'll go with you. I'll do it for Sonic." Amy wiped away the last of her tears. Her inner conflict was over for now. 


	3. Preparations

- The True Meaning of Love -/  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Ages: Sonic: -18 Amy: -15 Knuckles: -19 Tails: -13 Rouge: -20  
  
Special Thanks to my good friend Miguel for doing the beta reading.  
  
CHAPTER 3: Preparations  
  
After giving Amy some final comforting, Rouge proceeded to show Amy where they would go next. They walked out of the office with a couple of agents right behind them. They walked into a narrow hallway. The men moved to each side, looking for anyone. Rouge tapped the wall on a rather nondescript area. To Amy's surprise, a moment later part of the wall moved, revealing an elevator hidden inside. The letters 'G.U.N.' were briefly visible as the doors opened along with the wall. The girls stepped inside, and the doors closed behind them.  
  
"We're going to give you some equipment before we go."  
  
"Okay." Amy spoke softly. She couldn't find words for the moment. Before long, they were one floor below ground level. The doors opened up to a rather large open place, full of giant monitors. Orange flashing lights signaled the start of their mission. One man in green fatigues came to them holding a medium sized box.  
  
"Miss Rose," said the young man in fatigues. "This is for you. Miss Rouge will brief you on the items." He gave the box to Amy, which wasn't very heavy at all.  
  
"Come on, honey. I'll show you the locker room. You can change in there." Rouge walked in front of Amy until they reached a door clearly labeled 'Women's Locker Room'. Rouge held the door open as they both walked inside. There were several rows of black lockers. They were the tall type too, not those cheap small lockers everyone gets in high school. "This way. You can put your stuff here." They came to locker marked 021. "Here's the key. I'll be over there if you need me."  
  
"Thanks." Amy opened the box. The first thing she saw was a black uniform. She sat down and took off her boots, setting them at the bottom of the locker. Putting the suit on the bench, she proceeded to undress. She carefully folded her pink dress before putting it on a shelf in her locker. For a moment she wore only her white undergarments. She started putting on the one-piece suit. It got a little frustrating when the zipper was conveniently located on her back.  
  
"Rouge, could you give me a hand here?" Rouge came, with an almost unnoticeable giggle.  
  
"Let me give you a hand there." Amy turned around and Rouge quickly zipped her up. Amy found two unfamiliar contraptions still inside the box. As she pulled them out, she glanced at Rouge in a confused manner.  
  
"What are these things for?" Rouge took one of them and put it on Amy like a headband. It had one piece on her ear and another part that extended just next to her mouth.  
  
"This is your communicator, in case we get separated. And this thing," she picked the small, cube-like object. "This is a portable EMP. You can disable any electrical device within ten feet. But it's only good once, so don't waste it."  
  
"Alright, I'll be right outside. I just need a minute."  
  
"Sure thing." Rouge set down the EMP and went out the same door.  
  
Amy checked the locker again, looking through the pockets of her dress. She found what she was looking for: a picture of Sonic. She looked at it for a moment, and then closed her eyes. She thought to herself, 'Sonic, no matter what we do or where we go, I'll still wait for you.' She took the picture and put in her left front pocket. It didn't have room for much more. She closed the locker and locked it up. 021 was right in front of her again. She pulled out a pair of sneakers from the box. Not thirty seconds later, she was ready to go. She stepped outside. Rouge was right at the door waiting for her.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." They walked to the end of the large room and through a set of double doors. Inside was a tiny room with nothing but another set of doors straight ahead and four guards, one at each corner. After going through the second door, the sky was in sight again: just a sliver above a flight of stairs. Once they reached the top, Amy took notice of the helicopter outside waiting for them.  
  
The two boarded the helicopter. Even though the sun was setting, their day was just about to begin. As the blades began spinning faster and faster, Amy's thoughts returned to her hero. 'I hope he'll be alright.' 


	4. The Assualt

- The True Meaning of Love -/  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Ages (These will be updated to help keep track of time.) Sonic: -18 Amy: -15 Knuckles: -19 Tails: -13 Rouge: -20  
  
Special Thanks to my good friend Miguel for doing the beta reading.  
  
CHAPTER 4: The Assault  
  
The noise of the motor drowned out any possibilities for a conversation. The helicopter left the mainland and went out to the coast. Amy was starting to get nervous at last. As they moved across a clear blue ocean, Eggman's new carrier came in sight. Amy's heart started pounding as she saw the metal behemoth sitting in the water. The carrier was almost entirely red and black except for one small platform in green. Rouge tapped Amy on the shoulder, but Amy could barely hear her over the noise.  
  
"We're almost there, Amy." Rouge said, loud enough to be heard over the engines. The sun had set. Rouge grabbed a pair of devices that could best be described as handheld jet skis. She handed one to Amy and signaled that they would be jumping soon.  
  
The pilot gave the signal; Rouge and Amy were off. They plunged into the ocean, the cold waters giving them a quick sting. Much like Rouge's suit, Amy's didn't take in water. This was only a tiny relief.  
  
"Amy! Grab on tight and turn on the ignition!" Rouge yelled as the helicopter was pulling away. Rouge went on ahead, jetting at full blast and splashing Amy along the way. She shook the water off and followed right after.  
  
The girls got face to face with the carrier, which was stagnant for the time being. Amy watched as Rouge held her ear to the hull. Once Rouge took out a portable torch it became obvious what she was doing. She burned a large circle then listened again.  
  
"Amy, get out your hammer." It became clear to her, and she held out her hand. Her piko-piko hammer poofed into place. "Hit it as hard as you can." Amy nodded in approval. It was an awkward shot being in the water and all. She moved herself facing away from the circle. Rouge kept listening just next to it. "Wait for my signal." Amy tensed up in anticipation. "Now!" Amy slammed the hammer, backhanded, into the hull sending that piece of metal a few yards in. "Humph, good job." Rouge admitted.  
  
"Let's go get'em." Amy said confidently. They climbed inside as the ship began slowly taking in water. They took a moment to shake the water off. Rouge's ear twitched; She grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her over and around a corner.  
  
"Alright, we're going to have to spilt up. I'll take the left corridor. There is a bunch of bots coming through there. You go straight ahead and see if you can make it to the main hallway. Knowing Eggman, there's bound to be one." Rouge spoke softly while checking the surroundings.  
  
"You sure you'll be okay?"  
  
"Honey, the world's greatest treasure hunter has to be able to defend herself now." Rouge reassured her. "I'll be fine. Now go." The two went their own ways. Amy ran down, hammer in hand. She came up to a large metal door. When it wouldn't open on its own...Smash! Clack! Bash! It only took Amy three blows to knock the door down. On the walls were old E-series lined up in capsules on both sides. They were evidently deactivated, for how long was anyone's guess. Their faded red was the only sign of age they had.  
  
Amy stepped through and found herself with a new set of doors. A twin set on opposite sides. Much to her surprise, these doors opened all on their own. Through the right door was the central hallway she was looking for. Unfortunately through other door were a group of bots playing cards. Amy didn't stop to think. She ran out to the main hallway.  
  
A large open space with red lights was in every corner. She spotted a doorway with an LCD screen above it displaying "Power Room". Leave it to Eggman to blatantly label crucial areas. Before she even started walking, an alarm went off. Red lights flashed, painting the walls a color of blood. Amy looked around her in half-surprise. She started running as the E-series bots lined up in formation right behind her.  
  
Amy ran, yelling, and holding her hammer high with both hands. She slammed right through the locked door in one blow. The E-series were starting to catch up behind her. Amy was running down in inclined ramp. She had it in sight: the Chaos Emerald. An elaborate machine with places for all the Emeralds stood in the middle of a cylindrical room. Too excited to think, Amy ran right through a trip laser. More alarms went off. The bots were already in the hallway, blocking her only way out. Amy got scared as a set of laser beams on the walls started firing in her general direction. The Chaos Emerald was so close, but trying to get it would mean getting hit. Amy hid behind the device. The lasers firing every which way and the bots moving in made for a terrifying experience.  
  
"Sonic's depending on me," Amy said, almost started crying. "What do I do?" Amy remembered something. "That EMP thingy!" She pulled out the cube and pushed the activation button. She shut her eyes. There was no explosion, no resounding boom, no nothing. Amy feared the device didn't work. She opened her eyes only to find herself staring straight at the business end of and E-series gun. She shut her eyes again and crouched in terror. Five seconds went by, and nothing. Amy looked again only to see that the bots hadn't moved an inch.  
  
Amy stood up in awe. The machines were down. It was her opportunity. She grabbed the Emerald and ran back out to the main hall. Things weren't getting better as a robotic spider jumped out of nowhere. Amy shrieked as she smashed it on the ground before it touched her. Another one came from the other side. Amy sent it crashing into the wall. She looked around and saw more and more of these spiders crawling around her. She bashed through groups of them, sending metal shards flying in every direction. But no matter how many she left in pieces more just kept coming. Amy looked up at the door she had come from. All the spiders were crawling out from there by the dozens. There was no chance of going back the way she came in. She fought hard through the increasing number of spiders.  
  
"I can't keep this up forever." Amy said, panting. The broken bodies of the spider-bots started piling up. A distinct noise caught Amy's attention. A hydraulic lift was slowly rising in a corner. "That's it." Amy ran, dodging the oncoming bots. The lift was rising toward the upper deck. "Whatever's up there can't be any worse than this." The lift was already halfway up. Amy jumped onto some metal crates, dashed back, bounced off the wall, and caught the lift with one hand. Her hammer fell down as she hung for dear life.  
  
Amy struggled up onto the lift, the Emerald still in her hand. She stood up as the lift reached the upper deck. Despite it being night, the deck was well lit. Amy closed her eyes as she caught her breath. The lift got into a tunnel with the black sky clearly visible at the top. By the time she caught her breath the lift had already stopped at the top deck. Before she even looked where she was a familiar voice boomed through the whole deck.  
  
"Hello again, Amy." It was the distinctive voice of Dr. Robotnik. Without a moment to spare, Amy jumped high, avoiding an oncoming laser beam. She took a good look at the machine Robotnik was riding while she was in the air. His standard Hover Egg-mobile had been modified with four insect-like legs, a large drill in the front, and an unmistakably large scorpion like tail with a laser blaster on the end of it. A second later she landed and dashed right out of the way as Robotnik charged head on with the drill. As he turned around Amy poofed out another hammer. "Strange, I was actually kind of surprised to see you come here." He charged again. Amy hopped to the side and smacked the right front leg with her hammer, causing the machine to trip.  
  
"I'm here for Sonic! I won't let you hurt him again!" She spoke in an angry, demanding voice. She held the Chaos Emerald tightly. Robotnik fired another laser, nearly missing Amy completely. She was already moving out of the way as he was firing.  
  
"Ha! You're risking your neck for that sorry hedgehog." Robotnik's machine leaped towards her. Amy jumped up even higher but missed hitting it this time. They stood facing away from each other for a moment.  
  
"I love Sonic and I know deep down he loves me too." She turned around holding her hammer low. The laser tail curved back and fired again. Amy dodged it by mere inches, feeling the heat pass by.  
  
"What could possibly lead you to think that Sonic would ever love you the way you love him?" Robotnik's face began showing slight frustration; he wasn't expecting Amy to last more than a few seconds. Amy ran straight forward with her hammer held high. Robotnik switch the drill to full speed. Amy swung the hammer underhand, hitting the drill directly. Sparks flew as the machine was stood on two legs for a couple seconds before it fell back on all fours. Amy was already at a safe distance.  
  
"Sonic cares about me a lot, or he wouldn't have risked his life for me." Robotnik just started laughing. "What's so funny Eggman!?" Amy stood strong, arms at her sides. Her hammer showed severe rips on one side.  
  
"Sonic only does those things because he loves playing the hero. He loves himself, the fame, and the glory a lot more than you." Robotnik continued laughing. Amy's face changed completely. 'Could this be right?' she thought to herself. She had an expression of unpleasant surprise. She failed to notice Robotnik charging the laser to full blast. The crosshair was right on target: a perfect shot.  
  
Sometimes there is no light at the end of the tunnel. Sometimes the light is an oncoming train. Sometimes we don't reach the light and die trying. But sometimes, sometimes, there is hope. Choosing to abandon hope might be missing out on an opportunity, and yet sometimes holding onto hope is just as futile.  
  
Amy would have died then and there, but it wasn't going to happen. It was not her time. Rouge came in flying and kicked the laser tail far enough to miss Amy.  
  
"Amy! We got what came here for, now let's go." Rouge spoke quickly; it wouldn't be long before Robotnik tried something again. Amy shook her head as if coming out of a trance. Rouge swooped in and flew off the ship while holding onto Amy. Robotnik tried to target them again, but he forgot to add the thermal sensors to the targeting computer. His cry of frustration was heard clearly.  
  
"Thanks, Rouge." Amy's voice was suddenly soft and almost shy. Rouge smiled as she saw the speedboat waiting for them. 


	5. Dream Tonight

- The True Meaning of Love -/  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Ages (These will be updated to help keep track of time.) Sonic: -----18 Amy: ------15 Knuckles: -19 Tails: ------13 Rouge: ----20  
  
Special Thanks to my good friend Miguel for doing the beta reading.  
  
CHAPTER 5: Dream Tonight  
  
Rouge landed on a medium sized motorboat. She set down Amy gently as they were both received with warm blankets. Amy nodded in thanks and took a seat as the boat revved up. Rouge stood next to her. The city lights, far off in the distance, seemed like a dim glow compared to the bright fog lights of Eggman's carrier.  
  
"What's wrong honey? We got the Emerald." Amy had her head sunk holding on the Emerald in her hands. Seeing that Amy was getting sleepy, Rouge turned to the man navigating. "Hey, my friend over here's a bit tired. Can you get us back any faster?" The man gave a kind smile.  
  
"Sure thing miss." He grabbed the throttle and sped up. Rouge returned to Amy. Rouge couldn't think of what had happened back on the ship. She sat next to Amy in hopes that she could find out something, but it was to no avail. Rouge tried speaking to her again, but she stopped before saying a word. Something happened, but she wasn't going to find out now. Best to give Amy a good night's rest first.  
  
The boat arrived at the dock some time later. Rouge and Amy were lead off the boat. Just beyond the dock was a pair of policemen on motorcycles and a patrol car waiting for them. They were escorted past the wooden planks onto the road. The policemen said they were to bring them back to their point of departure unharmed. The girls got in the car and got comfy for the long ride.  
  
Amy didn't say another word as the exhaustion of the long day started setting in. Rouge, on the other hand, preferred the nightlife. The streets were becoming more and more desolate as the night grew into the late hours past midnight. Poor Amy was dozing off time and again, unable to shake off the sorrowful fatigue she took on that night. Her eyes couldn't stay open for more than a few minutes at a time. She would try to shrug off the incessant drifts into sleep that crept up on her periodically. Finally she gave way and let herself go, falling fast into a much-needed rest. Rouge took notice as the Chaos Emerald fell out of Amy hand.  
  
She was awoken by Rouge after a while.  
  
"Come on, Amy. You can spend the night at my place." Amy, still half asleep, nodded in response. Rouge helped her up a few steps, past a door, into an elevator, and through one last door. They were in Rouge's apartment at last. "Just wait here for a sec." Amy paid no attention as her eyes spotted a comfy looking couch. She was quick to stagger over to it and get right back to sleeping. Rouge came back and found Amy had already chosen her bed for the night. She went back and brought Amy a blue blanket. She tucked Amy in for the night. Rouge left the apartment after a quick change. That night Amy dreamt.  
  
Amy found herself over a great canyon. She saw Sonic not far away. He had his back to her. They got closer. She touched his shoulder. He turned to her. He stared at her with gleaming yellow eyes. He crossed his arms and turned away in cold reject. Something was behind her. Amy looked. Sonic stood right there, a smile on his face, gazing on her with warm blue eyes. That Sonic stepped up held her hands. She faded away and saw the two Sonics standing side by side. The Sonics looked at each other and began fighting with closed fists. She watched them beat each other over a roaring volcano. Grey smoke began to cloud her view. She watched from above as everything began to shake. She watched in horror as a giant flame engulfed them both; lava bursting into every direction. She fell to her knees at the foot of the volcano, but quickly felt the urge to look up. Sonic walked out of the flame. A red aura surrounded him. He kneeled in front of her. She looked into his beautiful green eyes. She was about to embrace him tightly, but something pulled her away. Something grabbed her, dragging her further and further away from Sonic till he was out of sight. It stopped. Amy turned to see what took her away from Sonic. She looked into a vast desert. Standing in the center was something she couldn't see. She got closer and it became clearer. It was herself. That Amy stood in tears, with piercing black eyes looking back at her. Once Amy got a good, terrifying look the second Amy vanished. The desert turned into fire. Amy desperately cried for help. She could see someone holding out a hand to her. She grabbed on tight, knowing whom it was before seeing him. The fire died out instantly. She found herself standing on water, a lovely sunrise in the distance. Sonic held her close in his arms. The sun got brighter and brighter.  
  
Amy woke up with the sun shining through a window on her. As she arose from her sleep, the vivid dream of the night began to fade from memory, as most dreams do. She yawned and stretched, slowly getting up. 


	6. Confessions

- The True Meaning of Love -/  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Ages: Sonic: -18 Amy: -15 Knuckles: -19 Tails: -13 Rouge: -20  
  
Special Thanks to my good friend Miguel for doing the beta reading.  
  
Chapter 6: Confessions  
  
Amy got off the couch with the aroma of fresh coffee in the air. Rouge was in the kitchen wearing a comfy robe. Amy stretched her arms and gave a morning yawn. She dragged herself over to the kitchen where Rouge was having a breakfast and reading the paper.  
  
"Well, good morning sleepy. Get enough rest?" Rouge promptly returned to her reading, mainly the funnies.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Amy sat down in a chair, slowly regaining her youthful energy. It was here that Rouge almost did a double take. She just noticed that Amy spent the whole night in that uniform.  
  
"Oh my, we need to get you a change of clothes." Amy looked down at her attire. She had gotten rather comfortable in the uniform over the night. "Come on. I'm sure we can find you something." Rouge set down her coffee mug and paper. Amy was a little startled as Rouge grabbed her hand and almost threw her into her bedroom.  
  
Amy sat on the neatly made bed as Rouge went into her walk in close. The bedspreads were a wavy mix of shades of violet and lavender. Rouge walked out with a pair of blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and black sneakers, all in a neat stack. She set the clothes down on the bed next to Amy.  
  
"You can wear these as long as you need to. Now get up and let me help you out of that suit." Amy stood, turning her back to Rouge.  
  
"Thanks Rouge, for everything." said Amy in a small voice as Rouge undid the zipper. Rouge took notice of the hint of sadness in her voice. Amy began slipping out of the black suit.  
  
"Amy, is something wrong?" Amy bit lip a little, as she pulled out her arms from the suit; she didn't speak. "I can tell something's the matter. You can tell me." Amy took her right leg out.  
  
"I don't know if you'd understand." Amy said softly, taking her left leg out and setting the suit of the bed. Rouge put her hand on Amy's shoulder.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm here." Amy turned around, looking into Rouge's teal eyes for a moment. At that point Amy wrapped her arms around her, resting her head on Rouge's shoulder. Rouge returned the hug, knowing she had Amy's trust.  
  
"Promise me this'll stay between us." Amy was still holding onto Rouge, as if giving her little choice but to agree.  
  
"You have my word." Amy let go; a fleeting smile crossed her face. "Come on, let's sit." Rouge led Amy the other end of the bed. Amy still hadn't gotten dressed, but it didn't seam to bother her. "So tell me, what's troubling you?" Rouge said as they sat on the bed.  
  
"It's like I'm being torn apart." Rouge held onto Amy's hand.  
  
"What's tearing you apart?"  
  
"What I feel for Sonic."  
  
"You're having your doubts again?" Amy let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"It's not really that. It's something else."  
  
"Tell me about it." Rouge held onto Amy's hand a little tighter.  
  
"Well, every time I'm with him, or whenever I think about him, my heart feels like it lights up. It's almost like I'm drifting through the clouds. In my heart I don't want to be with anyone else but him."  
  
"But..." Rouge knew she would say it.  
  
"But lately, whenever I stop to think about it, Sonic is always out saving the world, getting worldwide recognition. Does he even have time to think about me? He enjoys what he does so much; could he ever give that up to be with me? He thinks of me as a friend because he won't take me for anything more. All that fame, all that excitement, the adventure... that's his true love." Amy stopped her eyes began to water. There was a good deal of silence after that, whether it was because Rouge didn't know what to say or because nothing was the best thing to say.  
  
"Maybe this is just a possibility. What if Sonic just isn't ready?"  
  
"Even if that were it, he'd never be ready. He's always running off, heading on some adventure or traveling the world. How can I expect him to settle down for me? I can't keep up with him. It just doesn't seem possible."  
  
"But what about the way he protects you? From what I heard, he got sent to a hospital because you were..." Rouge stopped mid-sentence. She got a little nervous, knowing that she said something wrong.  
  
"It was because of me, I know. He would do the same for any of us. We're his closest friends. I know Sonic forgives me, but I still got him hurt."  
  
"It wasn't your fault..."  
  
"Yes it is!" Amy broke into Rouge's sentence abruptly. "And it was my own love for him that got him into that situation."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rouge was confused, Amy's hand gradually slipping out of hers.  
  
"I went out there because I wanted to test myself, to see if I could help fight Eggman and win Sonic's affection. I did it out of the love in my heart. It was stupid." Amy started sniffling. Rouge pulled over a box of tissues from her night table.  
  
"Amy, you are strong. We all know it. It just wasn't the right time. Just don't think that's what it takes to win over Sonic. He knows you're tough. In fact, I bet he'd be more scared to fight you than Eggman." Amy cracked a smile, but it passed.  
  
"It's just that, I don't think Sonic could be ever stop and be with me." Rouge put her arm around Amy. Amy leaned on Rouge.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll all fall into place, just not now. Give it a bit more time." The girls stayed there a while longer. If anything at all, Amy was happy that she at least had someone she could confide in. 


	7. Shift

- The True Meaning of Love -/  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Ages: Sonic: -18 Amy: -15 Knuckles: -19 Tails: -13 Rouge: -20  
  
Special Thanks to my good friend Miguel for doing the beta reading.  
  
Chapter 7: Shift  
  
"I'll try, Rouge. I'll try." Amy said after taking a moment to calm down. Rouge smiled.  
  
"Alright then, why don't you get dressed and come have some breakfast?" Amy gave her last sniffle and acknowledged. "I'll be in kitchen." Rouge walked out of the bedroom. Amy, still undressed, went over to get the clothes Rouge left her. The blue jeans were a little baggy, but the green t-shirt fit just fine. Before leaving the bedroom, Amy went back to her black uniform. She pulled out the locker key and Sonic's picture.  
  
Rouge and Amy had some scrambled eggs and blueberry waffles. Amy didn't say another word during breakfast; Rouge finished off reading the comics. Once they both finished, Rouge cleared up and headed back to the bedroom. Amy followed.  
  
"Just let me put something on and we'll go get your things." Amy waited on the bed as Rouge switched out of her robe and into a pair of tight denim shorts and a pink tank top. She didn't take long, so they were out the door quickly. As they got out the elevator at the lobby, Amy reminded herself she needed to go check up on Sonic.  
  
"Do you think we can head to the hospital?" asked Amy. Rouge looked up for a moment in thought.  
  
"Tell ya what. I can go pick up your things on my way to work while you go visit Sonic. I'll drop by your place after, let's say 5ish." Amy's face lit up.  
  
"Thanks a million Rouge. You're the best." Amy ran off excited.  
  
"That girl's got me going soft." Rouge laughed.  
  
Amy raced to the hospital. She found it much faster than taking a cab or bus; the traffic was dense. She entered the main entrance almost out of breath. She stopped for a few seconds, breathing heavily. Once she got her second wind, she ran over to Sonic's room. Amy grabbed the doorknob and calmly opened the door. But what she saw got her uncomfortable again. Sonic was gone. There were a few scraps of what seems to be his casts on the floor. The bed was unmade. Amy turned back to the hall, grabbing the closest nurse she could find.  
  
"Where's Sonic!?" Amy was almost threatening the poor guy. It took him a second to react after being shaken by Amy.  
  
"Oh, Sonic. He checked out late last night."  
  
"What? How?" Amy let him go as she stepped back.  
  
"It was quite a show. The fox kid, well he went back outside and came back with a pair of gold glowing rings. I just happened to be checking up on Sonic at the time. Once Sonic had those ring in his hands, well, it was amazing. I've never seen a faster recovery. He literally broke out of the bed and casts and everything. I insisted on giving him another look. He's in perfect health. Not a scratch on him." He smiled and laughed softly. Amy held her hands together, lowering her head. She was happy once more.  
  
"Thank you. Sorry I lost it back there."  
  
"No hard feelings."  
  
"Just one more thing. Did he say where he was going when he left?"  
  
"Sorry, he didn't."  
  
"Thanks anyways." Amy walked back outside. Sonic was out there, and she knew she had to find him.  
  
Back at Tails' workshop  
  
Sonic was relaxing on the roof, the warm morning sun in the sky. Tails was busy working on a new engine for his airplane. They both knew they would have to return and face Eggman, but for now...life was good. Knuckles had gone back to Angel Island. He told Tails and Sonic the Master Emerald might be in danger and it would be best if he went back for a while. Unknown to them, Knuckles was also keeping four Chaos Emeralds at the shrine as well. Tails took a quick break, heading back inside for some ice water.  
  
"Hey, Sonic, you do know that Amy's probably worried about you? What if she goes back to the hospital and you're not there?" Sonic opened his eyes, returning to a more conscious state of mind.  
  
"She'll be okay. You can go visit her if you want. I'm staying here for now." Sonic returned to his rest.  
  
"Sonic, don't do this to her again." Tails walked around the workshop to get closer to Sonic. "You know she cares a lot about you, why do you have to keep distancing yourself from her?" Sonic turned his head away, trying to ignore Tails. "Come on. What is it you have with her?" Sonic didn't turn back to Tails to speak.  
  
"Look, I like her as a friend and all, but I just don't feel the same way for her as she does for me." Tails folded his arms, as if disappointed and a little angry.  
  
"You know she's the best girl out there for you."  
  
"She probably is. I can't think of anyone to match her. But I just don't feel it." Tails was giving up at this point as he returned to his work.  
  
"Sonic, at least have the decency to let her know you're alive."  
  
"Later." Sonic got off the roof and made his way to the forest ruins. 


	8. No Matter How Dark

- The True Meaning of Love -/  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Ages: Sonic: -18 Amy: -15 Knuckles: -19 Tails: -13 Rouge: -20  
  
Special Thanks to my good friend Miguel for doing the beta reading.  
  
Chapter 8: No Matter How Dark  
  
Sonic made his way to the top of the stairway on the temple ruin. He chilled out there, enjoying a quiet moment to himself. Meanwhile, back at the workshop, Tails was bringing in some more parts to work with. The lackluster metal, unpolished and grey, was scattered all around. Tails was tightening a nut when the phone rang. His hand slipped from the startle, causing him to get a small scratch on his hand. Tails dropped the wrench and got up, shaking his hand from the quick pain. The phone kept ringing. Tails finally got inside and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Tails. It's Amy." She sounded like her usual bright self.  
  
"Oh, hi, Amy. Sorry, I didn't know where you were so I couldn't let you know what happened."  
  
"It's okay, one of the guys at the hospital told me."  
  
"Good. Well, everything's fine over here."  
  
"Is Sonic around? I really need to see him."  
  
"Sorry, he just left. He might be back soon."  
  
"I'm coming over. Don't tell Sonic, alright?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks. Tails. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Amy."  
  
About twenty and some odd minutes later, Amy arrived at the Mystic Ruins by train. As she got off the train, she stopped and gazed the scenery. The place was greener than ever.  
  
Amy hurried over to the workshop, finding Tails tinkering with another contraption as usual. Once she got there, Tails pointed Amy over to the forest just through the rock tunnel.  
  
Sonic was still at the temple ruins. He wasn't one to dwell on the past, and this was no exception. The incident of the day before was already out of his mind.  
  
Amy hurried over to the tunnel. The lights inside had been broken for months now, but the light from outside was still visible. While going through the tunnel, Amy started thinking about what to say. She didn't want Sonic running this time. Outside, Amy saw the whole forest from the tunnel exit. The ruins were covered with a bit more moss this year. She looked around for any sign of Sonic. Amy couldn't see him anywhere, so she figured 'just start walking'. She climbed down the ladder hastily. She walked through the forest, trying very hard not to get lost. The sun was dimly shining through the canopy, little spots of light hitting the ground. Amy came up to one of the ruin walls. As she got to one of the entrances, Sonic became easy to see. Amy took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before trying anything.  
  
Amy moved over to the stairway. As she stepped up, Sonic heard her footsteps. He opened his eyes to see that Amy was halfway up by now.  
  
"Hi, Ames." Sonic said in a casual tone. Amy hurried her pace.  
  
"Sonic," She was at the top with Sonic at last. "I'm glad to see you're okay." She tried to keep it together, but another side of her just wanted to break down in Sonic's arms.  
  
"No worries, Ames." At this point, Sonic was trying to keep as far away from the subject as possible. He didn't want to talk about what had been going through his head that day. "So, you staying over for lunch or did you just come to tackle me again?" Amy tried to laugh, but she couldn't get past a forced smile.  
  
"Sonic, there's...uh...something I...have to ask you." Amy was nervous now, wondering how Sonic could act so relaxed after what they went through.  
  
"You alright?" Sonic was nervous himself, hoping Amy wouldn't ask anything he wasn't ready to answer.  
  
"What was going on while I was out that landed you in the hospital?" A brief pause. "When I came to, the doctors told me I was fine but that you were beat up pretty badly."  
  
"Uh..."Sonic was desperate at this point. "Whoops, I just remembered. I gotta go get something at the city. I'll see ya later." And Sonic sped off, the wind blowing behind him. Amy sat on the steps in turmoil.  
  
"Why does he keep doing this?"  
  
Sonic was already halfway to Station Square now.  
  
The day before:  
  
Amy followed him onto the carrier. She wanted to help: show she could fight, who knows what. Whatever her reason, she was there. Eggman was quick to use knockout gas and take her hostage. Amy lay unconscious with several weapons aimed at her. Sonic could only think of her the moment he saw that. 'She's too young, I can't fail her, not now' Sonic just couldn't think straight then. He just ran as fast as he could to save her once the weapons fired. He pulled Amy out without so much as a scratch on her, but he took a few hits. The next thing he knew, a robot moving much faster than should be possible started pounding him. Tails and Knuckles did something, but everything went black. Even when he was out, he thought only of getting Amy to safety.  
  
Sonic found refuge at a local hot dog stand. A good dog with extra chili always took his mind off things. Sonic had been confronted with an emotional side to himself he didn't like. He had lost control of himself. He figured it would be best just to take a break before going after Eggman again.  
  
Amy had returned to the workshop, wearing a false smile. Tails knew Sonic had run off again.  
  
"Hey, Amy, you wanna join me in a chocolate shake?"  
  
"Thanks. I will." The two went inside.  
  
Inside, Tails and Amy had a chocolate shake fresh out of the blender. Halfway through, Amy worked up the heartache to tell Tails what was on her mind.  
  
"Tails"  
  
"Yeah" Tails knew what this was about. He could see it in her downcast eyes.  
  
"You know Sonic better than anyone. Do you think him and me will...ever get close?" Amy only looked to her glass. It was half empty.  
  
"I'll say this. In the time I've known Sonic, I noticed that he doesn't really share what's inside him to anyone else, even me. If there's something going on with him, he'll do his best not to let you know."  
  
"Does this mean we can never be...you know, more than just friends?" Amy lifted her eyes to the fox, wise beyond his years.  
  
"I'm not sure what it'll take to get Sonic to come clean, but I do know that he acts differently whenever I mention you. He has something for you, and he's the only one not sure of what it is." Amy looked of disbelief. "Just keep waiting for the right time. When he's ready, you'll know." 


	9. Plans

- The True Meaning of Love -/  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Ages: Sonic: -18 Amy: -15 Knuckles: -19 Tails: -13 Rouge: -20  
  
Special Thanks to my good friend Miguel for doing the beta reading.  
  
Chapter 9: Plans  
  
Sonic was indulging in a second hot dog when a vaguely familiar old man with grey and white hair walked up to him.  
  
"Good morning, Sonic." Sonic looked back, squinting his eyes to figure out who this guy was.  
  
"Uh, I think I know you."  
  
"You may have seen me. I live two doors down from Amy."  
  
"Wait, she didn't send you here, did she?" Sonic was getting a little annoyed now.  
  
"Heavens, no. I'm simply on my way to the park. The weather today has been remarkably warm." Sonic lowered his guard.  
  
"Hmm, I guess I didn't notice. It is a warm day." Sonic looked up, seeing barely a cloud in the sky; the sun was shining over the whole city.  
  
"Perhaps the times are changing a little late this year." Sonic was distracted at this point. Something was on his mind. The old man went off walking to park. Once Sonic got back in touch with reality, he looked around only to see the old man gone.  
  
After finishing his second hot dog, Sonic decided to head out to the beach for a while. He passed through the hotel and past the pool. Despite the warmer weather, few people were at beach that day. Sonic found a quiet spot near the waves. He sat on the sand and looked out into the ocean. It was a moment without past, without future, just an eternal present.  
  
The moment was interrupted by the screams of crowds a mile or so down the beach. Sonic looked over; it was Eggman. His machine was riding out from the ocean using tank treads. The main chassis was bright orange with several weapons on every side, shells and missiles mainly.  
  
"Alright! Time for some action." Sonic was happy to have a little fun without having to worry about anyone getting in the way. The few people on the beach were very good at running away for their dear lives.  
  
Sonic spin dashed, striking the metal behemoth in the blink of an eye. The tank like machine didn't budge; it continued to ride out to the surface. Sonic stood steadfast in front of it. The machine stopped, only to move like a turret. It aimed all its weapons on the blue hedgehog. Sonic smiled.  
  
"Take your best shot." Shells fired at enormous velocity, but failed to make contact with Sonic as he began running circles around it. The shells hit the sand, sending clouds of it into the air. Sonic grinned as he jumped on top of the machine. Tiny missiles were launched into the air. Sonic looked up, watching them turn and come back down. He waited, and waited, then at the last second jolted off. The missiles exploded on and around the machine. Sonic laughed at the site. Surprisingly enough, the machine was still running. It was just a bit dirty. Sonic didn't mind, he did a peel out, ramming into the front of the machine and pushing it back into the ocean. Sonic stood there, grinning at the sight. Just then, a small orange megaphone emerged from the water.  
  
"You won't win this time hedgehog! I'll back with more power next time. Hahahahaha!" It was the unmistakable voice of Dr. Robotnik. Sonic couldn't do anything; it was underwater. The megaphone submerged, leaving no trace of where Robotnik was headed.  
  
Sonic left the beach; there would be no relaxing there for a while. At least he knew Eggman wouldn't be coming back for a while. As Sonic returned to the hotel entrance, an eerie thought past through his head: This was the first time Eggman got away without a scratch. Why did he turn tail so soon?  
  
Back at the workshop, Amy was getting ready to head home.  
  
"Tails, I'm a worried."  
  
"I told you. Sonic just needs time."  
  
"It's not that." Now Tails was worried. "Eggman is still out there. He'll probably be looking for another Chaos Emerald."  
  
"We'll take care of him. Don't you worry." Tails spoke reassuringly. Amy set off, returning to her apartment. She needed some time to herself.  
  
Sonic had gone to the park; after all, it was a warm day. The air was fresh. Sonic walked down the boulevard, looking at the sites along the way. Something caught his eye, behind a window on the other side of the street: A young couple, sharing a strawberry banana split. They looked so happy, so carefree. Sonic turned away. It reminded him too much of Amy. Sonic unwillingly remembered how he felt when she was in danger.  
  
"I gotta get away from this for a while." Sonic sped off to the train station. Sonic got an idea to visit Angel Isle. Checking up on old Knux didn't seem like a bad idea right about now. 


	10. A Quick Trip to Reality

- The True Meaning of Love -/  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Ages: Sonic: -18 Amy: -15 Knuckles: -19 Tails: -13 Rouge: -20  
  
Special Thanks to my good friend Miguel for doing the beta reading.  
  
Chapter 10: A Quick Visit to Reality  
  
Sonic took the train back to the Mystic Ruins, expecting that by the time he got there Amy would be long gone. The train moved along at a steady pace. Sonic watched as another train was passing by in the other direction. He looked out the window, and the time almost stopped. Sonic and Amy locked eyes from the passing trains. A split second later, the trains past.  
  
A while later, Sonic and Amy had gotten off at their own stops. Amy went back home for the day. Sonic returned to see if the Tornado was ready to fly.  
  
"Hey, Tails!" Sonic said from a distance as he approached Tails, who was still hard at work. "Can we get flying now?" Tails wiped off his hands with a clean rag as Sonic reached the runway.  
  
"Where are you planning to go, anyways?"  
  
"Just a visit to Angel Island. Ya know, just to check up on ol' Knux and make sure Eggman isn't doing anything up there." Tails didn't believe that's why Sonic wanted to travel, but he wasn't about to mention it.  
  
"Alright, I guess we can take the Tornado 2." Tails finished cleaning up and went back to open the hangar door and set up the runway. Sonic tapped his foot impatiently as the palm trees moved aside and the paved runway moved into place. The engine was already humming as the Tornado rolled out of the hangar. "Okay, Sonic, hop in." Sonic jumped on the front on the plane and they were off.  
  
Back in Amy's apartment:  
  
Amy just got through her door. She shut the door behind her, dropped her keys on a table nearby, and went to her bedroom. Her bed was neatly made with clean pink sheets. On her night table was a framed picture of Sonic. Amy picked it up and sat on the edge of the bed. She held onto the picture with both hands. She sighed as she wondered if Sonic would ever take notice in her. It was then that she looked up, seeing herself in her full-length mirror. The expression of desperation on her face quickly changed to astonishment.  
  
"Wait a minute," She thought out loud.  
  
Sonic and Tails were already a good ways off from the coast and well on course for Angel Island. There was a clear blue sky out. Tails took this as a golden opportunity.  
  
"So, Sonic, how did things go with Amy back there?" He smirked for a second.  
  
"Uh, fine. Just fine." Sonic was getting uneasy again.  
  
"Really?" Tails put on an almost annoying, sarcastic voice. "Are you completely sure about that?"  
  
"Look: What do you want from me?"  
  
"You know that you and Amy aren't kids anymore, right?" Tails said rhetorically.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Sonic was getting ticked off.  
  
"Have you ever stopped to think about why you get all funny when it comes to her?" Tails put on a straight face and a firm tone.  
  
"It's just...I mean she's...It was..." Sonic sunk in silence. Tails was content, leaving Sonic in peace for the remainder of the trip.  
  
Tails landed the Tornado 2 on a small flat zone next to the Master Emerald altar. Knuckles was resting on top of the Master Emerald itself. He got up as Sonic and Tails got off the Tornado 2. Sonic ran to Knuckles, Tails flying behind him.  
  
"Hey, Knuckles, my man. What's up?" Sonic said in an overconfident tone. Knuckles wasn't amused.  
  
"Did you have something to do here?" Knuckles got straight to the point.  
  
"We just wanted to make sure Eggman wasn't trying anything up here." Sonic replied.  
  
"Um, I'm gonna to check out a thing... over there." Tails said as he flew off towards the mountainside. Knuckles folded his arms, leaning against a nearby pillar.  
  
"I can tell that's not why you've come all this way."  
  
"What're you talking about? Can't I just come over for a visit now and again?" Sonic was trying to act as innocent as he could despite the fact that he was getting increasingly nervous.  
  
"You're running from her again, aren't you?" Knuckles didn't even look Sonic in the eye.  
  
"Uh, what are you talking about? I'm just here for..." Knuckles interrupted Sonic with an abrupt harsh look.  
  
"That girl stayed at your bedside every second she could. You should have seen yourself in that bed." Knuckles looked away. "Maybe you should still be in that bed." Sonic was shocked. "At least then you'd have some time to think about what you have." Sonic couldn't reply. Knuckles walked around a few steps, total silence.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure I know what I have." Sonic spoke timidly. Knuckles looked at Sonic this time.  
  
"Go take some time to yourself." Sonic didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Come on, that's just not my style." Sonic was trying to be slick.  
  
"Sonic: we all have to learn not to let out pride get in the way of out future," Knuckles went over to one of the seven pillars; some ancient characters were faintly visible on the surface. He placed his hand on it, remaining still for a moment. "If we don't learn to overcome our pride, terrible things can happen." Knuckles was quiet. 


	11. Thoughts

- The True Meaning of Love -/  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Ages: Sonic: -18 Amy: -15 Knuckles: -19 Tails: -13 Rouge: -20  
  
Special Thanks to my good friend Miguel for doing the beta reading.  
  
Chapter 11: Thoughts  
  
Amy put down the picture and stood up.  
  
"All this moping isn't gonna get me anywhere." Amy saw how she looked in the mirror. After what she'd been through, it was time to bring out all the strength she knew she had.  
  
Knuckles sent Sonic off. Sonic walked away, having no choice but to reflect on what Knuckles said.  
  
"I don't want to hurt her, I just..." Sonic couldn't complete his thoughts.  
  
Amy paced around her room.  
  
"I can't keep waiting for Sonic... not when we're all in danger." Eggman was still out there. "I have to step up."  
  
Sonic kept moving, his head held low.  
  
"I do want her to be happy," A cool breeze past by. "But that doesn't mean..." Sonic just couldn't bring himself to even think of the possibility.  
  
Amy went to her kitchen.  
  
"Sonic won't always be there. I have to take care of myself." She got a paper and pencil, sitting down to write. A good minute later, Amy took the paper and left it on the table.  
  
Sonic continued to walk along the lush green field.  
  
"Maybe if I just tried to talk to her..." A memory came to Sonic. He remembered when he first met Amy.  
  
Amy went to her bedroom and changed into her usual pink dress. Completely forgetting that Rouge would drop by later, Amy went outside. She made haste for the harbor.  
  
Sonic stopped walking.  
  
"I guess I'll go see her." Sonic ran back to the Tornado 2, finding Tails already there. "Tails..."  
  
"I know." Tails got in the cockpit and started the engines. Knuckles waved from the altar as Sonic jumped on the plane. "Should I drop you off anywhere specific?"  
  
"Yeah." Sonic took a moment. "Take me to Station Square."  
  
Amy ran like she never ran before. This wasn't for Sonic anymore. She ran down through the park on her way to the coast.  
  
"Whoa, hold it there, Amy." She came to a screeching halt. Amy turned to see who it was.  
  
"Johan? I'm kinda in a hurry." The old man walked calmly to her.  
  
"I can see that. But if you will before you leave," He searched through his pockets and pulled out a small envelope. "Take this." Amy took the envelope a little confused. "Just promise me one thing."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Promise me you won't open it till tonight, after the sun is set."  
  
"Why? What's so special about it?"  
  
"Don't you have matters to attend to? Run along now." Amy put the envelope in her pocket.  
  
"I'll open it tonight." Johan smiled. Amy ran again.  
  
Little over half an hour later, Sonic and Tails were above the main plaza of Station Square.  
  
"I'll get off right here." Sonic jumped from the plane and onto a nearby rooftop. Tails kept on going.  
  
Sonic ran down the side of the building onto the street. Amy's apartment was just a stone's throw away, at least for him. In a quick ten seconds Sonic was standing in front of Amy's doorstep. Sonic stood still in front of Amy's door for at least five minutes, then knocked.  
  
"Amy. It's me." He knocked again. No answer. Sonic held onto the doorknob as he knocked again. His hand slipped; the doorknob turned. The door was unlocked. Sonic slowly opened it and went in. "Amy? You in here?" Sonic looked around, checking all the rooms. Amy wasn't in. "Where is she?" Sonic passed by the kitchen. He saw a note on the table. With no better idea, Sonic picked it up.  
  
Dear friends, I can't stay waiting forever as much as I would like to. If Sonic isn't the one to make me happy, then I should be the one to make me happy. I have to prove to myself that I'm worth more than everyone expects. I left to stop Eggman. I know I can do this. I have to protect my friends. I have to protect you. I know what to expect. I just want to keep you out of harms way. And Sonic, if you read this, I will still love you no matter what, but I know that your heart is something I won't have. I guess there will come a time when you won't be there for me. But I will be strong. If something goes wrong and I don't come back, I'll at least know that I tried my best and that the rest of you will be alright. Amy Rose  
  
Sonic fell to his knees after reading the letter. "Amy." Sonic felt his heart beating faster. He set down the letter. A dull pain inside his chest surged. Sonic clenched both his fists, breathing heavily. "I have to find her." Sonic got up and ran outside in a rush. The door shut behind him from the wind. 


	12. Lack of Discretion

- The True Meaning of Love -/  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Ages: Sonic: -18 Amy: -15 Knuckles: -19 Tails: -13 Rouge: -20  
  
Special Thanks to my good friend Miguel for doing the beta reading.  
  
Chapter 12: Lack of Discretion  
  
Sonic got outside. He could only expect Amy to be headed to Robotnik's main cruiser. He ran as fast as he could to the coastline.  
  
"I gotta find her." Sonic felt a determination like never before. The ocean was in sight. But as Sonic reached the beach, the unexpected happened. Robotnik launched his offensive assault. Dozens upon dozens of red mechanical sharks surfaced along the coastline, spanning over 6 miles. Sonic stopped in shock. Robotnik's prior attack was nothing more than a distraction to position his primary force along the coast unnoticed. Sonic took his fighting stance but quickly stood down as he watched a swarm of red mechanical vultures come from the seaside. As they passed over his head and circled around, Sonic watched the waves being broken. Packs of red miniature t-rex robots walked off the water and onto the beach.  
  
Some of the sharks beached themselves on shore, others stayed back. Out of their backs, missiles began firing toward the mainland. The vultures flew over, dropping bombs as they past by. The t-rexes had flamethrowers in their mouths. Concrete shattered in every direction. Palm trees were catching fire. Sonic was surrounded, too many to fight off at once. Nevertheless, he sped off, smashing through every single machine he could reach.  
  
"You won't stop me!" A series of bombs and missiles exploded all around him, trapping him in a ring of fire and smoke. A group of the t- rexes surrounded Sonic while the smoke was thick. Sonic rubbed his eyes, coughing from the smoke. The t-rexes positioned themselves to torch the helpless hedgehog. Just then, a series of beams came seemingly out of nowhere, hitting the robots and blasting them into pieces. The smoke cleared. Sonic saw Tails piloting the Tornado 2 in walker mode.  
  
"Need a hand there?" Tails waved at a very relieved Sonic. Sonic smiled in thanks, but he didn't have time to stay still now.  
  
Far offshore, Robotnik's carrier moves swiftly to the ongoing battle. Amy had 'borrowed' a speedboat and was reaching her target. She set the boat to full speed as the carrier was in sight. She set a collision course for the carrier and left the wheel, heading to the front of the boat. She stood firm, the carrier almost within grasp. Right before impact, Amy jumped. She went higher than ever before, clearing the hull and landing right on the deck. The speedboat crashed, bursting into flames.  
  
"Eggman!" Amy brought out her hammer. A fury began taking her over. "Come out and fight me!" Sure enough, the only green platform on the carrier opened up. A large humanoid robot emerged from the inside of the ship. Where one would expect a head to be, rested Robotnik's standard Hover Egg, firmly attached to the main body.  
  
"Well, well... Look who's come back to play." Robotnik laughed from his seat.  
  
"This time I'm finishing it, Eggman." Amy gripped her hammer tighter.  
  
"Looks like I will have my fun after all." Amy growled in anger, preparing her hammer with both hands. "Oh, is that how's it's going to be?"  
  
"I won't let you get away with this Eggman!" Robotnik wiped the smile off his face and grabbed his controls.  
  
"Fine then. Let's dance."  
  
Amy roared as she charged for the robot. Eggman jumped high into the air, firing a single shell at Amy. Amy dashed to the side. The shell passed too close, grazing her skin across her left cheek. Amy turned, staring at Eggman's vile machine. Blood dripped down the side of her face. She charged again. Eggman jumped once more. This time Amy hurled her hammer into the air. It flew with incredible speed, smashing into the chest of the robot and embedding itself there. The impact threw the robot off balance, making it fall flat on its butt. Amy looked only of rage.  
  
"What the...? How did you...?" Eggman grunted in disillusionment as he put the robot back on its feet. "Why, you little!" Amy held out her hand. Another hammer poofed into place.  
  
"I will take you down." Amy couldn't bring herself to yell this time.  
  
Eggman charged, the robot's fists ready. Amy tried jumping out of the way, but this time he was too quick. Amy got punched, sending her flying across the deck. She was only out for a second. While still in the air, Amy regained control, her face a true image of rage. She landed on her feet. Eggman chased after her. Amy held steady her hammer and ran to him as well. The two met. Amy swung her hammer sending Eggman's robot falling back. The robot was flat on its back as Amy jumped over the robot, her hammer ready to hit Eggman himself. The robot arms thrust its arms up. Amy's hammer and the fists collided. The hammer crushed the robot's right hand, but Amy was still flung upwards. Eggman rolled the robot out of the way as Amy fell back down. This landing wasn't a graceful one. Amy got the wind knocked out of her. Eggman was still struggling to get the robot back on its feet. Amy started coughing, trying to get some air. She coughed up some blood. Despite the pain, Amy got up, wiped her mouth, and took her hammer.  
  
"How can you still fight? It makes no sense." Robotnik's voice carried traces of fear now. Amy took an evil grin, calmly walking towards him.  
  
"I'm not done yet." Amy held up her hammer, determined to win this at all cost.  
  
Eggman tried swinging another punch her way. Amy swung her hammer swiftly, sending the arm back violently. The elbow was damaged. The left arm hung limp. Amy spit out another load of blood. Eggman desperately kicked at Amy, crushing her left arm. Amy fell close by. Amy got up slowly, getting a new hammer from her right hand. Her left arm wouldn't move. The robot jumped high, attempting to crush Amy in one hit. She saw it coming. Amy pulled out, dodging Eggman's attack. The robot fell onto one knee. Before he could attack again, Amy lunged upward, swinging her hammer around and over her head, hitting the back of the Hover Egg. The robot was sent crashing into the deck. Sparks flew from the robots neck. Amy landed at the robot's feet. She spun around, breaking off the robot's right leg.  
  
"I won't let you hurt anyone ever again." Her voice was soft. Amy walked over to the head, coughing out more blood. Robotnik was crawling out of the Hover Egg. Amy stood over him, holding up her hammer with her one good arm. Robotnik shivered in fear as he looked into Amy's eyes.  
  
"Please, Amy. Spare me. I promise I won't harm anyone ever again. Just spare me." Amy looked at him. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill in cold blood. Amy put down her hammer, holding onto it for balance. Immediately, Eggman's face changed to a malicious grin. He quickly pulled out a small handgun and fired at pointblank range. He got up and ran to the nearest escape pod.  
  
Amy's face told only shock and terror. She stood, holding onto her hammer. A sharp vicious pain pierced her. She looked down. Blood ran from her abdomen. Amy fell to the floor, her eyes wide open. Breathing became more and more difficult as she lay helpless. Eggman had already gone below deck. A small pool of blood began forming around Amy as she waited. For what, even she didn't know. 


	13. Passion

- The True Meaning of Love -/  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Ages: Sonic: -18 Amy: -15 Knuckles: -19 Tails: -13 Rouge: -20  
  
Special Thanks to my good friend Miguel for doing the beta reading.  
  
Chapter 13: Passion  
  
Tails moved on to attack the sharks. Sonic couldn't get Amy off his mind.  
  
"Amy, please be alright." On top of his own inner turmoil, Sonic couldn't get a second of rest from the incoming onslaught. Their numbers were too many. Sonic ran only to have a wall of explosions blast right in front of him. Behind him came a flock of the vultures aiming for a kamikaze strike. Sonic couldn't see. He heard another close blast, though of a different type. Once he opened his eyes he saw Knuckles in front of him and the vultures blown in pieces.  
  
"Can't leave you alone, can I?" Knuckles stood firm, smashing anything that came his way. Sonic was getting increasingly worried.  
  
"I have to get to her." He said to himself. Sonic tried getting to Tails. He knew the Tornado 2 could get him across the ocean. Bombs bursting all around wouldn't let Sonic reach Tails. He tried going around but he ran into another pack of the t-rexes. Just then, a t-rex was sent flying, colliding with the others and destroying them in domino effect. Sonic looked left, Rouge was there, her leg still in the air from the kick. The four fought their way to each other. They met back to back, doing what they could to hold off the overwhelming force.  
  
"Guys! I have to get to Amy," Sonic shout above the roaring bombs and screaming missiles.  
  
"I persuaded the President to let me keep this." Rouge said as she pulled out a Chaos Emerald.  
  
"I had these stored away in the Tornado 2." Tail took out two Chaos Emeralds from below his dashboard.  
  
"I think you'll need these to go with them." Knuckles brought out the four Chaos Emeralds he was carrying. Sonic was pleasantly shocked at the situation. A barrage of missiles and bombs coming from all sides approached them rapidly.  
  
The seven Chaos Emeralds surrounded Sonic. In a flash of light Sonic's blue tone changed into a glowing gold. His eyes were now an intense red. The explosives hit. A cloud of smoke covered the area. The heroes completely out of sight.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Sonic was seen floating in the air. His friends were completely unharmed. An invisible field covered them all.  
  
"Sonic, you'd better go find Amy," said Rouge.  
  
"We'll take care of things here," Tails said strongly. Sonic looked at all of them with thanks.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" Knuckles said firmly. Sonic smiled and blasted off.  
  
Sonic rushed past the water until the carrier was in sight. He flew quickly until he saw Amy. He stopped, seeing her in a pool of her own blood. Sonic was kneeling at her side in a flash.  
  
"Amy." Sonic was horrified at the scene. Amy turned her head towards him. Sonic quickly was holding her in his arms. His breathing became fast. "Amy, what happened?" Amy blinked her eyes.  
  
"I guess...I was wrong." Amy spoke in the softest voice. Sonic held her close, being stained with her blood. Amy closed her eyes. Sonic drew her closer, and then he heard the most terrifying sound: Amy's last breath. He began with a whimper, holding Amy close to his chest. No heartbeat on her. A tear rolled down his cheek, landing on Amy's face.  
  
"Amy...I'm sorry." His whimper changed to an intense sobbing. Tears covered his face. Sonic had never known such a feeling of despair. "I can't...lose you." He held her head next to his.  
  
Back on shore, things weren't getting better. The Tornado 2 had taken heavy damage. Knuckles was about to take one too many hits. Rouge couldn't fly from the sheer exhaustion of the intense battle.  
  
On the carrier, Robotnik was already in another Hover Egg. He was retreating to his hidden base, leaving the robots to finish their tasks. The carrier itself, armed with several powerful weapons, was on autopilot for the coast.  
  
Sonic roared into the sky out of despair. The carrier shook. He fell back to Amy. His tears washed the blood from her face. Sonic was shining brighter than before. He had lost all hope. Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge were surrounded, having no place to take refuge.  
  
Sonic stopped his sobbing instantly when he heard an unfamiliar sound. He backed away and looked at Amy. She was gasping for her first breath. Her eyes opened. He looked at her in astonishment. There wasn't a single bruise on her. Every injury was like it was never there. Only the trails of blood could denounce that a wound had ever existed. Amy looked into Sonic's eyes. She smiled. All of a sudden, Sonic's tears of sorrow became tears of joy. He picked her up, floating in the air again. Amy rested her head on his chest, holding onto him. She drifted into a quiet sleep, as if simply tired. The sound of her heartbeat was the most beautiful sound he could imagine at the moment. She rested calmly in his arms. Sonic flew higher, looking down on the carrier. A golden sphere surrounded them both. While Amy still slept, Sonic crashed though the hull of the carrier, emerging on the other end, both of them untouched.  
  
The others had backed themselves up almost into submission when all of a sudden every machine began to power down. Without the carrier's onboard computer, the elaborate attack could not be orchestrated. The three watched in wonder as the sharks sunk back into the water, the vultures fell out of the sky, and the t-rexes stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
People all around started cheering as Sonic flew above them, Amy in his arms. Sonic flew all the way to Amy's block. The cheers of the people were clearly heard despite the distance. Sonic landed in front of her building entrance. As his feet touched the ground, the gold glow dissipated, returning him to his natural blue. Amy still slept in his arms. He walked her gently all the way to her apartment. He struggled a little to get the door open without letting her go, but he managed. Soon enough, Sonic lay Amy down on her bed. She looked so peaceful. Sonic sat at her bedside as she rested. 


	14. In Touch

- The True Meaning of Love -/  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Ages: Sonic: -18 Amy: -15 Knuckles: -19 Tails: -13 Rouge: -20  
  
Special Thanks to my good friend Miguel for doing the beta reading.  
  
Chapter 14: In Touch  
  
As the cleanup crews were just starting to clear the city of Robotnik's machines, Amy slept. Sonic wouldn't leave her bedside. He watched her rest. The pain that had overtaken him before was now replaced with a pleasant warmth. He gently brushed back her quills that covered her face. He gazed on her like one would admire the most precious of diamonds. Sonic couldn't help but smile as he softly caressed her cheek. The sun was setting on a cloudless night.  
  
Amy yawned, slowly opening her eyes. She awoke to a sight more wonderful than words could say. She saw Sonic close to her. She knew. Amy sat herself up; still not a word was spoken. Sonic stood as she got up, out of the bed. They faced each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Sonic stepped forward, putting his arms around her. Amy responded quickly. The two stood in silence, held in each other's arms.  
  
"I missed you," said Amy. Sonic let out just one tear.  
  
"I missed you, too." They stayed holding each other for another minute. Slowly, they let go, still holding onto each other's hands.  
  
"I'd better go get cleaned up." Amy's dress was still blood stained. Sonic lowered his head in reluctant acknowledgement. He didn't want her to go, not even for such a short time. Amy sent Sonic to the living room as she got ready for a quick shower. Sonic had no choice. He sat on the couch, anxiously waiting to see her again. Every passing minute was a year in itself.  
  
Amy took off her dress, torn and stained. She noticed two edges in the pocket. She remembered that's where she put Johan's letter. She took it out and set it on her night table. She wasn't in any hurry.  
  
As Amy washed off the dried blood, she was astounded that she had no wounds on her. She remembered everything that happened. That last thing she remembered was seeing Super Sonic. Then everything went blank. Once she stepped out of the shower, she looked at her clock. It was nighttime. Amy went through her draws and slipped into her pink pajamas. She walked to the living room and onto a very inpatient Sonic.  
  
Sonic leaped from the couch when he saw her.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Sonic took her hand.  
  
"Yeah, that sound's great." They walked together to the kitchen. Sonic couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
Amy prepared spaghetti with tomato sauce. Sonic was hungry from going super, but he didn't realize it until the food was in front of him. The two sat across from each other, having a peaceful meal together.  
  
"Sonic?" Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, Amy?" Sonic was being more than receptive.  
  
"What happened back there when you showed up? I remember I was almost dead." Sonic stopped eating. A painful look took his face.  
  
"I remember watching you die." They were both silent. "I don't know what happened exactly. When I looked at you again, you were good as new."  
  
"Can the Chaos Emeralds do that?" Amy was curious.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Thanks for always being there for me." The mood lightened up.  
  
"I promise I always will be."  
  
The two finished off dinner for the night. Amy returned to the bedroom, Sonic following close behind. Amy sat on the bed, Sonic sat beside her. Their hands held, and they drew close. They slowly closed their eyes, drawing even nearer. And then...the doorbell rang. They jerk back startled.  
  
"Um, I'll be just a minute."  
  
She left for the door, Sonic stayed put. Amy opened the door. It was Rouge.  
  
"So there you are. We've been looking for you and Sonic the whole afternoon. Where is Sonic anyways?" Amy got jittery.  
  
"Uh, he's just fine. I can't really stay and chat. So, bye." Amy tired shutting the door, but Rouge put her foot in the door.  
  
"Is something wrong honey?" Rouge spoke through the barely open door.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just want to get some rest." Sonic poked his head out of the doorway to see who it was. Rouge saw him as he went back inside.  
  
"Oh. Now I see how this is." Amy let the door go; she was blushing. "Well, congrats honey. I guess you can come by my place and pick up your things whenever you're ready."  
  
"Thanks, Rouge."  
  
"I'll go tell the others to stop looking for you two." Rouge walked away. Amy shut the door and locked it. Sonic was embarrassed as well.  
  
Sonic met her out in the hallway. Amy was still blushing. They wanted this time for themselves.  
  
"Ahem, it's...getting dark out. You can spend the night here if you want." Amy looked away, blushing more intensely than before.  
  
"I'd...love to." They resume locking eyes. They slowly drew closer and closer. Sonic put his hands on Amy shoulders and stopped.  
  
"Wait." Amy looked of disappointment. "There something you have to know first." Amy was afraid that it would be bad news. Sonic lead her to the couch. They sat down, Amy anxious to know what he had to say.  
  
"Please say nothing's wrong." Sonic couldn't keep himself from smiling.  
  
"I have to tell you that...I've always loved you. But I never knew it in my heart until today." Amy started getting teary eyed.  
  
"I always had doubts about you, but I should've known you'd be true." Sonic brushed his hand through her quills.  
  
"Amy...today I almost lost you. I never want to lose you again." Amy let out her tears.  
  
"I'm glad I was wrong this whole time."  
  
"About what?" Sonic remember what she said back earlier.  
  
"I thought I would never have a place in your heart." Sonic sniffed.  
  
"You always did, but I didn't know my own heart. Sonic and Amy drew close once more, holding onto each other. As they were about to meet, Sonic spoke one last time. "I love you, Amy Rose." Their lips met in a pure kiss.  
  
The moment was unlike any other. Everything else in the world around them seemed to disappear. There was nothing else in existence but Sonic and Amy, together at long last.  
  
The next morning, Amy's bed was still neatly made. It had never been slept in. Amy spent the night on the couch in Sonic's arms. The rested together comfortably the whole night. It wasn't until the sun was shining on them through the window that they woke up. They got up, stretched and yawned. Together they looked outside to a gorgeous sunrise. 


	15. The Letter

- The True Meaning of Love -/  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Ages: Sonic: -18 Amy: -15 Knuckles: -19 Tails: -13 Rouge: -20  
  
Special Thanks to my good friend Miguel for doing the beta reading.  
  
Chapter 15: The Letter  
  
Amy went to her bedroom to get dressed for the day. She noticed Johan's letter, still on her night table. She figured she might as well read it now. She ripped open the envelope.  
  
Dear Amy,  
  
I am overjoyed to know that you and Sonic are finally united. By now you should have understood that love isn't about an emotion at all. Love is about a connection. A commitment between souls. You and Sonic had this connection long before the emotional factors came in. That's what Sonic was waiting for: to know what that connection was. I congratulate you again. I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it to your wedding. Enjoy your days of youth and be wise. I leave you with my best wishes for your future and for the future of your baby girl.  
  
Johan  
  
Amy's jaw dropped. She got dressed in a blur and rushed out of her door to Johan's apartment. Sonic was preparing breakfast. She knocked on the door impatiently. An old woman opened the door. She seamed a bit down.  
  
"Elaine, I need to see Johan." Amy spoke in a hurry.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but Johan passed away last night. I just came back from the hospital a few hours ago." She said with a sad tired voice. Amy froze from the shock. She later walked back to her apartment and got the letter. She looked at it one more time. Grabbing a thick book, Amy put the letter inside and put it away. Sonic was waiting for her in the kitchen. 


	16. A New Beginning

- The True Meaning of Love -/  
  
By Unit 03  
  
Ages: Sonic: -23 Amy: -20 Knuckles: -24 Tails: -18 Rouge: -25  
  
Special Thanks to my good friend Miguel for doing the beta reading.  
  
Chapter 16: A New Beginning  
  
It had been five wondrous years since that fateful day. Sonic was struggling with his bowtie. He was shaking from nervousness. Tails was right there, helping him work out the final details with his tux.  
  
"I know this is a big day, Sonic, but really, try to relax." Tails was no longer the child he once was, but a stronger and wiser young adult.  
  
"I can't help but be nervous. This is the biggest day of my life." Sonic could have battled Robotnik a hundred times over, and yet this now seemed like the greatest challenge of his life.  
  
Twenty-one minutes later, Sonic stood at the end of an aisle. His nerves stayed up until he first saw her. Across the room, two big doors opened to reveal Amy, dressed in a beautiful white gown. Sonic's nerves were gone as he watched her walk to him.  
  
"Dearly beloved..."  
  
One year and two months later, at the hospital  
  
Amy was holding her newborn, a hedgehog with a violet tone. Sonic stood next to them at the bedside. Everyone at the hospital had been very attentive and helpful.  
  
"So, Amy, what should we name her?" 


End file.
